katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
236 Milkshake
Add photo here Adult Female ~ '''No Longer Seen '''Year First Identified: ? Year Last Observed: 2011 Known Offspring Of: ? Known Litters of Cubs: 5 Genetics Study Samples Obtained: ? 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '1997:' with 2 Spring Cubs, 1st Known Litter 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with her 1st known litter of cubs, 2 spring cubs. '1998:' with 1 Remaining Yearling 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with 1 remaining yearling from her 1997 litter. '2000:' with 3 Spring Cubs, 2nd Known Litter (604 Little & 608) 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with 3 spring cubs, her 2nd known litter. 'July 2000:' 2000.07.02: Could this be 236 Milkshake with 2 remaining spring cubs on July 2, 2000? Video by monjiro i. '2001:' with 3 Yearlings (604 Little & 608) 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with the 3 yearlings from her 2000 litter. 604 Little and 608 are two of those offspring. '2003:' with 4 Spring Cubs, 3rd Known Litter 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with 4 spring cubs, her 3rd known litter. There is speculation that 94 may be one of the offspring from this litter. Mike Fitz' October 10, 2018 11:03 comment : "It's possible that 94 was only 5.5 years old when she was first identified in 2008 with spring cubs. Although the bear monitoring staff at the time wasn't sure of her age, their notes indicate that 94 might have been an offspring of 236 Milkshake from a 2003 litter. Will Troyer, during his studies on Brooks River bears in the 1970s, documented one female bear ("Sister") giving birth at age 4." 94 INFO 2003.xx.xx MAY BE 236 OFFSPRING FROM 2003 LITTER MIKE FITZ 2018.10.10 11.03 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' October 10, 2018 11:03 comment '2003 Season:' 236 Milkshake's 4 spring cubs can be seen in this video by Eric Jones. Be sure to have your sound on; one of the cubs is very vocal 'September 2003:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2003.09.xx w 4 SPRING CUBS 3rd LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with her 4 spring cubs September 2003 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'October 2003:' 2003.10.01: NPS photo of 236 Milkshake's 4 spring cubs. MILKSHAKE 236 PIC 2003.10.01 HER 4 SPRING CUBS NPS PHOTO.jpg|236 Milkshake's 4 spring cubs October 1, 2003 NPS photo '2004:' with 4 Remaining Yearlings, But Lost 2 During 2004 Season 'June 2004:' 2004.06.29: 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with the 4 yearlings from her 2003 litter. The smallest yearling was separated from the family at Brooks Falls on June 29, 2004 or June 30, 2004 and not seen again afterwards. 'July 2004:' 236 Milkshake lost a second yearling, a male, in July of 2004. '2005:' Successfully Weaned Two 2.5 Year-Olds 'Spring 2005:' 236 Milkshake is believed to have successfully weaned the 2 remaining offspring from her 2003 litter in the spring of 2005. The identity of these offspring is not known.. '2008:' '2008 Season:' Ranger Roy Wood created the video from a series of photos of 236 Milkshake jumping off the falls. 'June 2008:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2008.06.xx w 2 YEARLINGS 4th LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with 2 yearlings June 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2008:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2008.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake July 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'October 2008:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2008.10.xx w 1 of 2 YEARLINGS 4th LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with 1 of 2 yearlings October 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' 'June 2009:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2009.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake June 2009 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2009:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake July 2009 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2010:' with 4 Spring Cubs, 5th & Last Known Litter 236 Milkshake returned to the Brooks River with 4 spring cubs, her 5th and final known litter. '2010 Season:' 236 Milkshake and her 4 spring cubs can be seen in the video by John Grabowska: 'July 2010:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2010.07.xx w 1 of 4 SPRING CUBS 5th LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with 1 of 4 spring cubs July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2010.07.xx w 4 SPRING CUBS 5th LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with 4 spring cubs July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2010.07.??: 236 Milkshake and her 4 spring cubs can be seen at the 5:45 mark into this video by Stu Davidson: 2010.07.10: 236 Milkshake and her 4 spring cubs video by Marcia Bernstein (aka marciahoopoe): 'September 2010:' 236 MILKSHAKE PIC 2010.09.xx w 1 of 4 SPRING CUBS 5th LITTER in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|236 Milkshake with 1 of 4 spring cubs September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2010.09.07: NPS photo of 236 Milkshake with her 4 spring cubs. MILKSHAKE 236 PIC 2010.09.07 w 4 SPRING CUBS NPS PHOTO.jpg|236 Milkshake with her 4 spring cubs September 7, 2010 NPS photo '2011:' with 2 Remaining Yearlings, But Lost Them ~ Last Year 236 Was Observed 236 Milkshake, in her mid 20s, returned to the Brooks River with only 2 remaining yearlings from her 2010 litter. 2011 yielded a low salmon run at Brooks River / in the Bristol Bay region. 236 struggled to feed herself and her offspring. 236 Milkshake lost both of these remaining yearlings during the 2011 season. 236 Milkshake was last observed in 2011. '2012:' 236 was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: 236 MILKSHAKE PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK ID MARKS & HINTS.JPG|236 Milkshake's ID Marks & Hints from 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 236 MILKSHAKE PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK LIFE HISTORY.JPG|236 Milkshake's Life History from 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook MILKSHAKE 236 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|236 Milkshake's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage 'How 236 Milkshake Got Her Nickname:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' ? 'Father:' ? 'Siblings:' ? 'Offspring:' '2003 Litter:' 94 , Speculated There is speculation that 94 may be one of the offspring from this litter. Mike Fitz' October 10, 2018 11:03 comment : "It's possible that 94 was only 5.5 years old when she was first identified in 2008 with spring cubs. Although the bear monitoring staff at the time wasn't sure of her age, their notes indicate that 94 might have been an offspring of 236 Milkshake from a 2003 litter. Will Troyer, during his studies on Brooks River bears in the 1970s, documented one female bear ("Sister ") giving birth at age 4." 94 INFO 2003.xx.xx MAY BE 236 OFFSPRING FROM 2003 LITTER MIKE FITZ 2018.10.10 11.03 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' October 10, 2018 11:03 comment 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here A special thank you to KCanada for to NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. '' ''A special thank you to Xander-Sage for the gif created from the NPS photos in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book